


Bang bang into the room

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeshift Gag, Orgasm Delay, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: It makes his head spin with equal parts of fear and desire. They’re fucking in the campus library where anyone could walk by and see.Jongdae feels dirty for being so turned on.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 27
Kudos: 269





	Bang bang into the room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts).



> This is for HunnieDae for being so effing amazing <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Written in a short time and self betaed so please be kind ;D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy babe! <3 
> 
> Title from Bang Bang by Jessie, Ari and Nicki

“Can’t you be quieter than that?” Baekhyun croons into his ear, voice low and simmering with tension. 

Jongdae whimpers in answer. His entire face burns with the force of his blush and tears prickle in his eyes from the rush of adrenaline of being caught in this situation. 

Yesterday, Jongdae had been complaining Baekhyun doesn’t spend enough time with him. It was mostly just said with a pout because Jongdae  _ knows _ Baekhyun has been running himself ragged on his Ph.D project. 

But it had been almost three weeks since Baekhyun had done anything else but come home, kiss his cheek, and pass out on their bed. 

Apparently, three weeks is enough time for Jongdae to forget what an asshole Baekhyun is. 

“Hgn!” Jongdae keens sharply.

Baekhyun tsks, fucking the anal plug shallowly into Jongdae. “I told you to be quiet, Dae.”

It feels like his veins are on fire when Baekhyun crowds him closer into the bookshelf. 

“Clench,” Baekhyun orders. 

Jongdae obeys, head resting on the shelf, trying to get himself under control. It makes his head spin with equal parts of fear and desire. They’re fucking in the campus library where  _ anyone _ could walk by at see. 

He feels dirty for being so turned on. 

“Please,” Jongdae whispers as Baekhyun cruelly grinds the palm of his hand into Jongdae’s erection. The pressure is so perfect, Jongdae’s cock twitches in want when Baekhyun moves his hand away. 

He’s so keyed up. The anal plug has been nestled in him for nearly two hours, nudging his prostate everytime Jongdae shifted a certain way. When Baekhyun had texted him to show up at the campus library like this, Jongdae had thought it was for a bathroom quickie. 

Instead, Baekhyun sat Jongdae in his lap, reading over his shoulder. Periodically, Baekhyun would grind his hips up into Jongdae just to push the plug in deeper, biting Jongdae’s shoulder if he made too much noise. 

Right when Jongdae was on the verge of getting up and leaving, Baekhyun had put his stuff away, and led Jongdae down to the archives, almost five floors down. All that edging had been worth it the moment Baekhyun shoved him into the shelves, tongue down Jongdae’s throat and hands wrapping around Jongdae’s thighs to lift him  _ up _ . 

Jongdae doesn’t know how long ago that was but it feels like it’s been an eternity from that frantic makeout session to this torture. 

Now, Baekhyun cruelly pinches one of Jongdae’s nipples in between his fingers, sucking a bruise onto the nape of Jongdae’s neck as he pumps the plug in and out of Jongdae’s hole. 

“Can’t, I can’t,” Jongdae moans, voice strangled as he tries to keep quiet.

He’s going to cum. He can feel himself already hurtling off the edge. The rocking of the plug, the teasing fullness that makes his walls ache with the faux-fucking - it’s been so long and all Jongdae needs is the right angle and he can  _ cum - _

Baekhyun moves away. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae sobs into the crook of his arm. He sounds so needy and desperate. 

“Not like that,” Baekhyun mumbles, long fingers crading through Jongdae’s hair and then yanking it back. 

Jongdae’s gasp is swallowed by Baekhyun’s mouth. His back is arched almost painfully, but it’s worth it for the slick slide of Baekhyun’s tongue against his. 

When Baekhyun breaks away, Jongdae tries to chase after him only for Baekhyun to push the anal plug in deep and hard, drawing a near scream from Jongdae. 

“Do you need some help, Dae-ya?” Baekhyun asks, a smirk on his face. 

Jongdae stares at Baekhyun in a daze, channel throbbing. Before he can respond, Baekhyun is moving, rucking Jongdae’s hoodie all the way up to his collarbone before grabbing the hem and shoving it in Jongdae’s mouth. 

Instinctively, Jongdae clamps down on the makeshift gag with his teeth. It makes his face burn hotter. He’s practically naked, pants down to his ankles, sweater up by his mouth and exposing his torso. He feels like a slut, standing naked on campus where anyone could walk in and  _ see _ . 

“You look so pretty,” Baekhyun compliments, his eyes twinkling behind his deceptively innocent circle glasses. 

Jongdae glares as best he can from the tears pool in his eyes. Baekhyun just grins sadistically, wiping one stray tear with his thumb and licking it. 

The sight shouldn’t make Jongdae’s dick jump as hard as it does. 

“Let’s give you what you want, baby,” Baekhyun purrs, grinding his hips into Jongdae’s ass. 

It burns a bit, Baekhyun still wearing sweatpants. Mostly, it feels good. Baekhyun’s dick is hard and leaking through his pants, and Jongdae spares a thought to how embarrassing it will be to walk home later. 

But just like that, all thoughts are wiped from his head as Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s hips and pushes them back to meet his hips. It leaves Jongdae shuffling his feet backwards, back arched as his face remains pressed into the shelf. It’s so fucking humiliating, bent over like a bitch. 

“You’re making a puddle on the ground, Dae-ya,” Baekhyun whispers, the tip of his finger massaging Jongdae’s cockhead. “So wet, baby. So needy. Hyung’s been neglecting you, huh, sweet boy?”

The pit of Jongdae’s stomach feels like a rumbling volcano, threatening to burst at any moment. Arousal courses through his veins and makes Jongdae take short gasps through his nose, small, needy whines escaping his gagged mouth. 

Baekhyun bends over, shoving his pants down with one hand and then using it to grab the base of the plug. “You’re so good for me, Jongdae-ya. Let me reward you.”

Jongdae’s so thankful for the makeshift gag. The keen he lets out is pitiful, almost loud enough to resound through the room as the stimulation of the thick plug leaving his ass makes his walls flutter. 

“You’re wet down here too,” Baekhyun teases, using his hand to guide his cock around Jongdae’s winking hole. 

Jongdae can’t take it anymore. “Bafkun!” Jongdae groans through his sweater, bucking his hips back to get Baekhyun’s cock notched where it needs to be. 

Baekhyun has the nerve to chuckle, but at least he obeys. With one swift thrust that has the breath catching in Jongdae’s lungs, Baekhyun fucks in. 

Jongdae makes a desperate sound, knees threatening to buckle at the sweet pleasure. Baekhyun is in so deep, feels bigger than usual. It could be the angle, it could be his sensitivity from being edged for so long. All Jongdae knows is he can’t last. 

“Baek,” Jongdae cries, voice muffled as Baekhyun starts to thrust. Jongdae has to focus on bracing against the shelf to not get his face smashed in. 

Despite the gag Jongdae can’t stop his sounds of pleasure. He can’t help but  _ hear _ himself all the desperate ‘hns’ and ‘ahs’ because Baekhyun told him to be quiet but he can’t - he can’t. 

“You’re already tightening up, Jongdae,” Baekhyun pants into his ear, hips slamming in short, jackrabbiting thrusts that brush up perfectly against Jongdae’s prostate. “Are you gonna cum, Jongdae? Gonna cum all over the shelves, dirty boy? Where anyone can see how desperate you are for cock?”

And like that Jongdae cums untouched, Baekhyun’s husky voice whispering filth into his ear. 

Jongdae can’t even make a sound, so tense with the way his orgasm takes over his entire body. It feels like the pleasure is being yanked from his very bones, the orgasm prolonged by Baekhyun grinding into his oversensitive prostate and milking him through it. 

Baekhyun fucks him through his ass clenching, stiffening behind Jongdae right as Jongdae comes down from his high, whimpering into the wet sweater. 

They both fall to a heap on the floor. Jongdae’s knees take the brunt of the weight but Baekhyun quickly tugs Jongdae back so he can go limp in Baekhyun’s arms. 

Jongdae lets the sweater fall from his lips. His mouth tingles and he wants nothing more than to drink some water and sleep - but. 

“You fucker,” Jongdae rasps, wincing as cum trails down his thighs. “You didn’t bring a condom!”

Baekhyun huffs a breathless laugh, kissing over Jongdae’s still thudding pulse. “Yeah, not my most thought out plan,” he admits, gathering Jongdae tight in his arms and squishing him into a hug while he peppers Jongdae’s face with kisses. 

Jongdae whines softly at the attention. 

It catches him completely off guard when Baekhyun’s big hand covers his mouth. In the next second, Baekhyun spreads Jongdae’s legs with his own and shoves the butt plug into Jongdae’s aching hole. Jongdae screams at the burn of his sensitive insides being fucked into.

“Asshole,” Jongdae whines with wet eyes, wincing as he shuffles, purposefully putting pressure on Baekhyun’s soft dick. 

“Ow, ow, Jongdae!” Baekhyun whines. “I’m just trying to reduce the damage! I’m already gonna have to walk through campus with cum stained pants, one of us might as well be spared!”   
  


Jongdae grumbles, smacking Baekhyun’s thigh lightly before he shuffles to get onto his knees, the plug shifting too-good inside him. His legs still feel a bit wobbly so he uses the shelf to leverage himself up, grimacing at the small globs of cum on the stainless steel. Fuck. 

“On the bright side,” Baekhyun says, crowding behind Jongdae, pants still down. “At least no one saw us!”

“What, no round two?”

Jongdae jumps, whirling around to see Chanyeol’s leering face staring down at them. 

Jongdae is going to kill Baekhyun. 

{End.}


End file.
